Moonless Night
by georgiegolightly
Summary: I flexed my toes at the edge of the 50 foot drop; straight down. I smiled. This was an easy way out, so quick. I wouldn't have to suffer for him any more. And he could go on with his life. With one last "I will always love you" my feet left the cliff face


Moonless Night

*A Jacob and Renesmee Story*

Chapter 1

*The birthday party*

**Jacob POV**

"Now, Jacob," said Edward, "You promised to behave yourself today, and remember, even though Nessie's turning 13 today, she's still only 3 in our minds,"

"Yeah," I said, "You've only said that like, 5000 times,"

"And _please_ try to control your thoughts," he said, ignoring my comment.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll try,"

Then the birthday girl entered. Her long, curly, bronze hair hung just below her rib (Alice and Bella decided to finally cut it when it was to her thighs). She wore a teal spaghetti strap dress that fell just below her knees, black strapped heels, and some glitter on her cheeks. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I loved so much were wide with shock as we all yelled, "Surprise!" She was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Edward cleared his throat behind me.

_Sorry, _I thought.

"Hi, Jake!" my best friend/love of my life/birthday girl exclaimed.

My eyes locked with hers, and my own personal heaven approached.

"Hey, Nessie," I breathed.

She came gracefully striding over to me with Alice following (no doubt the source of her outfit. Renesmee would _never_ wear something that fancy on her terms). She grasped me in a 'bear hug'. It wasn't much of one though, seeing as I was… well, big, and she was pretty tiny, even for a thirteen year old. I guess she was pretty big for a three year old, though…

Her adoring smile lit up my life. At that moment, I so _very _much wanted to tell her about imprinting, to hold her in my arms and never let go. But, of course, I couldn't. Bella and Edward's orders. They didn't want her to know until she was older and 'ready'. So, for now, I to her was just her big brother-like best friend.

**Renesmee POV**

I couldn't believe Jacob had made it! I knew, for some reason, that my father didn't like him much. Though I didn't understand it, it was true. So, why would he invite him to my surprise party? I mean, if I had known about it, _I_ would've invited him. But why would my dad if he didn't even like him. I had little time to think about it. I was passed along from embrace to embrace. Then, after I'd given everyone in my family a hug, I didn't have time to go back and talk to Jacob.

"Time for presents!" exclaimed Alice.

Naturally, Alice gave me her present first. It was a pair of dark blue Prada high heels. Great. I'd probably wear these once or twice to humor her, then they'd be lost in the abyss I call The Closet of Stuff Alice Gave Me and was Never Seen Again. I heard a booming laugh from Jacob. He was probably amused at my facial expression.

Emmett was next. Thank God. Someone with insight of what I like. He got me shoes, too. But they were actually something _I _like to wear. They were Nike running shoes. Ha. Funny. He was constantly bugging me about racing my dad, and maybe beating him. I said thanks and he laughed at my tone. So it was partly a joke.

In the end, I had gotten a bracelet from Mom and Dad, some make up that will never be used from Rosalie, a boom box from Jasper, and a school bag from Carlisle and Esme. Which was weird; because I didn't go to school, do to my racing age. They said it was for when I stopped aging. We didn't know when exactly that was, though. I might still look like a teenager; I might look like an adult.

Then, Jake gave me his present.

"Here, you go, Nessie," he said handing me a small box. He looked at me with those beautiful dark eyes. Secretly, I loved Jacob. I always had. But he was just my best friend. He just thought of me as his little sister, a little immature child. Why would he like me? I've known him my whole life, and I was just a kid to him.

Lost in thought, I gently opened his present. It was a small iron ring. It was hand-made. The wire curved around and wrapped into a circle. In the middle, it wrapped into a small heart. The silver ring was on a matching simple chain, making it a necklace.

"W-Wow, J-Jake," I stammered, "I-It's beautiful,"

**Jacob POV**

Nessie's face was hard to read. She said it was beautiful, so that was good. I tried not to think about the big step I was going to take once we were alone. What she didn't know was that the ring was a hand-made promise ring. I'd tell her that later if I succeeded with my 'big step'.

I risked a glance at Edward; he no doubt heard what the ring was. Yup. His face was a mix of outrage, murder, and pissed.

"Jacob," he said menacingly, "can I speak to you for a second?"

Uh-Oh. This could not end well. But then Nessie saved the day.

"Dad, wait. I want to hang out with Jake. I haven't gotten to yet today," Oh, thank God.

"Fine. But, Jacob," said Edward, "I _will_ talk to you later."

"Kay. Come on, Ness," I said as I rushed Nessie out the door.

Once we were a few miles out (so that Edward couldn't hear us), it was time I talked to Renesmee.

"Hey, uh, Nessie, c-can we talk?" Why was I so nervous?! I mean, I imprinted on her, so, she's the one and all, but I couldn't help but feel… self conscious. Like, I wasn't sure that… she'd love me back. How crazy was that? Of course she _had_ to love me back! Wasn't that the_ point_ of imprinting? But… did she love me back…_ yet_.

"What's up, Jake?"

"Uh, y-you know how I'm a werewolf and all…?"

"Yeeaahh…Jake, what's going on?"

"Uh, and you know about… imprinting and all…"

"Yeah. Like what Sam with Emily, and Paul with your older sister."

"Um, yeah. Well, s-someone imprinted… on you."

"W-What? W-Wait… who?"

I couldn't talk any more. I was almost sick to my stomach. I merely pointed to myself.

**Renesmee POV**

I couldn't believe it! All my dreams were coming true! All week people had been asking me what I wanted for my birthday and Jacob had just given it to me.

I was shocked speechless. All I could do was wrap my Jacob in my arms. Shocked, he wrapped his massive arms around me, and I was home.

Later, in my room, we were talking, really just like any other day. But today, we were holding hands. Jacob, whom I loved so much, was now officially _mine_. I think he always was.

"I think I've always known that you were mine… really."

"That's good. 'Cause now you're stuck with me forever."

Then he did the one thing that I least expected. It was short, but also very sweet. His lips met mine for the slightest of a second. Then, Dad walked in. All hell broke loose.

"Jacob. Step. Away. From. My. Daughter. Now."

"Dad, it-it was n-nothing. R-Really," I stammered.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you come here _right this instant_."

"Really, Edward, i-i-it was nothing, really." Jacob said.

"Didn't look like 'nothing' to me!"

Just then, Mom walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked my father.

"I think your daughter should show you,"

Awkwardly, I reluctantly scrambled out of Jacob's arms. This would not end well. I touched my finger to my mother's cheek for a fraction of a second, and she lost it.

"_JACOB BLACK! HOW COULD YOU?!!?!?_" she yelled, "Renesmee, _bed; _Jacob, living room; _now!_"

**Jacob POV**

I slowly got up from my Nessie's bed and walked forward. It felt like a death sentence. It probably was. As I walked toward the door, Nessie grabbed onto my arm.

"Don't go," she pleaded, "I'm afraid you might not come back," I hated seeing her like this. Her sad, begging eyes looked up at me. It was torture.

"I have to go if I have any hope of coming back," I told her.

I followed Edward and Bella down the stairs and suddenly they spun around and told me to sit on the bottom step.

"Look, Jacob," Bella began, "You want Renesmee to be safe just as much as us, right?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Then, I think if it'd be best if you… left… for a while,"

"And don't come back until Renesmee is older," Edward added.

My heart smashed into a million pieces. "How-How much older?" I asked, fighting the lump in my throat.

"Until she's seventeen like you."

All of a sudden, we heard a sob coming from the top of the stairs. I turned to see Nessie weeping on the foot of the stairs. She ran down and started begging me not to go.

**Renesmee POV**

They couldn't make him go! They just couldn't! Jacob was _mine_! Mine, mine, _mine_!! He hugged me one last time, promised he'd be back when he could, and my Jacob disappeared out the door. I dissolved in tears on the floor, and never really came back up.

Chapter 2

*1 year later…*

**Renesmee POV**

Every morning I'd wake up, expecting my Jacob to be there. And every morning, I am disappointed. You'd think I'd get used to it by now, but I just can't. I walked, talked, did what I was supposed to, but I did them all lifelessly. The only reason I held out so long was the thought of having him back again. Today was my birthday, the anniversary of my depression. I knew my parents felt bad, but I now didn't have the emotion to care. They were the reason for my suffering. I walked down stairs to receive the presents I didn't really want. I didn't pay much attention as to what they were. I just mechanically said thank you, went up stairs, and shoved them aside. I then, as usual, went to the window and stared. Silently praying to find my prince.

**Jacob POV**

I knew, from the moment I walked out that door, that I would never be able to _really_ leave. So, I didn't. Of course, I didn't make this decision until _after_ I was out of 'mind reading distance'. Instead, I stayed out of range so Edward wouldn't hear me, and watched. Watched to make sure my Renesmee was safe. What I saw scared me. She sank deeper and deeper into depression. I wanted so much to run in and save her, but I couldn't. Not if I ever wanted to see her again. For once, I understood what Bella felt when Edward was gone. What happened to the spunky thirteen year old girl who was always happy to see me? No matter what. Now it was like she couldn't care less what she saw. I recalled what Bella had said as she sent me away. 'It is to protect her.' Yeah, sending the kid into major depression is helping. Nice one Bells, really helpful. Maybe she _did_ get a kick out of my pain.

Renesmee came to the window, as she did everyday. Her eyes swept the forest, and suddenly locked on me. Oh, crap.

**Renesmee POV**

As I looked out into the forest, I saw what was at that moment, the most beautiful thing in the world. The giant, russet wolf suddenly disappeared behind a tree. I gently unlatched the lock on my window, and carefully stepped onto the roof. I jumped down and started to run. Had I just imagined him? As I ran into nothingness, I saw no sign of the wolf. No. It was real. I knew it. It was too unexpected and too real to have been my imagination. Eventually, I stopped running. I curled into a tiny ball on the forest floor, rocking back and forth.

**Jacob POV**

I hated doing this to my love, but I wouldn't be allowed back if she saw me early. The days slowly sank into weeks, weeks into months. And I watched my beloved become worse and worse. I realized that it was torture for us both, her sinking deeper; me watching. I felt so helpless, and they never did anything about it, either. In the beginning they had tried everything from anti-depressants, to sitting with Jasper by her for hours on end. Nothing had worked. Duh. This wasn't your ordinary depression, not at all. And all I, the one and probably only cure, could only watch.

Chapter 3

*Deadly choices*

**Renesmee POV**

I couldn't bear it for much longer. And I wouldn't have to, today was my seventeenth birthday. Today, for the first time in two years, I cared about what I wore. I didn't want my Jacob to see me in straight black, he preferred greens and blues. So, today, I wore a knee length blue dress with a new pair of heels. That should please Aunt Alice. When I walked into the main room, I expected Jacob to hurl himself at me, but that big hug never came.

**Jacob POV**

I prayed that they didn't start without me, 'cause I was late. The stupid tux rental guy was late with my dry cleaning. And the sleeves were still too short! I just prayed with all the hope left in me, that my Nessie wouldn't notice right away.

**Renesmee POV**

After the party, I drove myself to La Push in my shiny car I got for my sixteenth birthday. If my Jacob was there, I was going to kick his butt into the next century. I drove up to Billy's little house, but he wasn't there. He had been gone for at least a day. I walked to First Beach, my mind fighting my primal instincts. The imprinted part refused to believe that he would ever leave me, but my mind told me that it happened all the time, and that maybe being away from me for so long had nullified the imprintion.

I was more devastated this time, because now, when we **could** be together, he had chosen to leave me. The sun's rays beet down upon me, but I did not feel their warmth. I was as a dead woman, an empty hull, my reason for life gone; I drove to the cliff, the same one that Mom had jumped from. I kicked off my heels, walking to the edge. Without any reason for life, why was it worth living? I couldn't _really_ say that I loved him any more. I mean, I did, but, I was too confused.

I flexed my toes at the edge of the 50 foot drop, straight down. I smiled. This was an easy out. So quick. I wouldn't have to suffer for him any more. And he could go on with his life. With one last "I will always love you," my feet left the cliff face.

**Jacob POV**

When I arrived at the Cullen house, Nessie was no where to be found.

"I think she went to La Push or somewhere like that to find you," said Bella. Oh, great. This was on my conscience. Stupid tux rental guy. If Nessie did something stupid, it was his head. Literally. I drove as fast as my little Rabbit would go. It whined in argument, but I just pushed it harder.

Once I got to La Push, I first went to my dad's house.

"Dad! Dad!" I called as soon as I was through the door.

"Yeah?" my father appeared around a corner.

"Have you seen Renesmee? Please, it's important."

"She was here just about twenty minutes ago. Lookin' for you,"

"Where'd she go?"

"She was headed toward First Beach, then she turned left, toward the cliffs,"

All the blood drained from my face. The cliffs. Looks like the tux guy'd better say good bye to his head.

I ran like mad to catch her, but I arrived a second too late. As I ran to her, she didn't see me. She spread out her arms, whispered something unintelligible, and jumped. I shouted but it was lost in the wind, so, I jumped after her. We landed in the water with a cascade of bubbles.

**Renesmee POV**

As I hit the cold sheet of water, I helped the current pull me down. I let the water crush me. It felt like iron bars had me tangled. As if they were pulling me up. I got my self out of the bars; I had to get further down. As the pounding weight pushed the air out of my lunges, I felt relief. It was over. All of the pain of the last two years had given me the ability to savor this moment, to appreciate death as what it truly was, sweet and simple.

Peaceful, more so than life. I blacked out with one last thought, '_live_ _long and love your life, my Jacob. If I must die, at least you can be happy_ _now_.' The oblivion took me.

**Jacob POV**

I managed to get her to the surface. Took a while, but I got her. She was out cold. I prayed I'd be able to save her before it was too late.

I laid her down on the sand and started CPR. I pounded her heart, forcing weak beats from it. I flashed back to exactly five years ago, when I was doing this to her mother. Why did she have to be so much like her mom? I mean _cliff diving?_ Really, give a guy a break. How many times in one lifetime can a guy play hero for the exact same thing?

Eventually, Nessie's eyes fluttered open.

**Renesmee POV**

As my eyes opened, the most beautiful sight filled them.

"J-Jacob?"

Tears poured of my eyes.

"Nessie? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I thought that you'd left for good Jacob. I tried to _drown _myself. _Does it __**sound**__ like I'm okay?"_

"Nessie, I'm so sorry, I never meant to be late, it was the stupid tux guy!"

I then noticed he was wearing a pretty nice tux. I was flattered. It was a general rule. Jacob _never_ wore a tux. But he was wearing one for me.

"Ah, crap!" he said, looking at the tux, "Guess I can't return this now!"

I laughed for the first time in two years. Then I stopped short. It hurt to laugh. My throat was dry and scratchy from swallowing all that salt water. The tears started up again.

"What's wrong?" he asked checking for injuries on my body.

"Why _did_ you come back?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Nessie?" he sounded shocked.

"You left,"

"Only 'cause your parents told me to,"

"Yeah, but when my dad told you to get lost, that didn't stop you from going after my _mother_!"

"I know, I know. But they could've forbidden you to ever see me again, and I wouldn't have been able to handle that," he said earnestly.

"I just can't believe you left, though," I mumbled.

He smiled slightly and said, "I never left."

I raised one eyebrow.

"I was always there, watching, you just never saw me."

A small smile stretched across my face. I looked into his eyes and knew that he was really back, and he was forever mine; I knew, that now, everything was right in the world.

Epilogue

*Happily Ever After*

**Renesmee POV**

My heart beat louder and faster then ever before. Alice helped me into my cream white diamond-studded wedding gown. I was now well, 7, but I looked 18. Alice had my hair up in a braided bun thing. It had diamond clips and a diamond headband in it, making it look like a bronze jewel on my head. My chocolate brown eyes were outlined by silver and light blue make up. I was hyperventilating.

"Nessie," said Alice, "Breathe."

I tried to do as I was told. It came out as a shaky, nervous gasp, other than a deep breath. Then the music down stairs changed to a wedding march. My father held out his hand, and I took it.

**Jacob POV**

As Nessie descended the stairs that seemed way too long at this point, I stopped fiddling with my fingernail, and waited for my beloved to approach. I think at that point she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and ever will. I heard a low hiss from Edward, and I knew he had heard my thoughts.

_Sorry._ I thought. He just gave me a cold look. Renesmee was beautiful and flushed, just like her mom used to be before…

Another low hiss from Edward. I shot him an apologetic glance. By now the whole Cullen family was looking at me strangely. Then it was my turn to flush, because I could guess what they thought I was thinking. I focused my attention on Nessie. She made her way slowly down the stairs. On the last step she tripped on her dress, and fell straight into my waiting arms. It was so perfect; I would have thought she planned it, except for the major blush that came into her cheeks. There was a low chuckle from the audience.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her. She normally was really graceful.

She nodded. "Just nerves," she replied.

I smiled and the ceremony began.

**Renesmee POV**

The vows were short and traditional. But then, Jacob looked at the minister, and the minister nodded. He took out a folded piece of paper.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he read, "I love you more than the moon loves the stars. More than ocean loves the sand. I vow to love, cherish, and protect you for eternity and beyond. I vow to never let you go. I vow to never leave your side, because as long as it makes you happy, as long as it keeps you safe, I will always be here for you. Forever and always, no matter what."

Tears were now running down my cheeks. Every now and then a sob would escape my throat.

"Renesmee Cullen," said the minister in a soft voice, "do you take Jacob Black to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in heath, till death do you part?"

"I do," I choked out through sobs.

"And do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Cullen to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," he said in a gentle, loving voice. I wiped through my mascara stained tears to see his face more clearly. I was surprised to see a giant teardrop roll down his face.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Jacob, you may kiss the bride."

We had kissed before. But this kiss was by far the best. He cupped my face with a big hand, and put his other hand on the back of my head, caressing my hair. When our lips met, the kiss started out like any other. Then it got more passionate. It was until we heard my father hiss silently again that he pulled away.

"I love you, Renesmee Carlie Black," said my new husband.

"I love you, Jake; I always have and always will."

He smiled and I knew, that now and forever more, that Jacob was mine, and nothing could ever change that.

**The End**


End file.
